


Cute Devil

by Deadlihood



Series: NCT Goes to College [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baker Taeyong, Fluff, M/M, Mysophobia, Pierced Ten, Smut, Taeyong is the Mom Friend, dancer ten, like a lil bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlihood/pseuds/Deadlihood
Summary: Yuta wants Taeyong to meet his pierced dancer friend; Taeyong is sure he'll say something embarrassing and have to go live under a bridge.





	Cute Devil

The first thing Taeyong noticed about the new guy was that he glittered in Taeil’s strobe lights. Rings and studs of all different colors ran the length of both ears, and there was a flash when he laughed that Taeyong thought must be a tongue ring.

If he wasn’t already feeling woozy from whatever god-awful concoction Johnny had shoved in his hand, he was definitely dizzy looking at the new kid as he chattered on with Yuta. He should have asked to see a picture of the guy before he let Yuta bring him into his house; Taeyong’s heart wasn’t strong enough to deal with someone that pretty sitting on his couch.

Someone bumped into him from behind and Taeyong nearly tipped over the back of the beat-up recliner that was currently occupied by Taeil making out with…someone, he honestly couldn’t see if it was a boy or a girl in the shifting lights.

“Ah, sorry Yongie!” Lucas yelled in his ear, just before Mark leaned over and kissed Taeyong on the cheek, his lips sticky with alcohol. Mark was hanging off Lucas’s back like a parasite; he’d probably forced the blond to carry him around because he was too drunk to stand anymore.

“You two need water,” Taeyong said firmly, grabbing Lucas’s belt-loop and dragging him into the crowded kitchen.

“Mom, we’re fine,” Mark whined unconvincingly. Lucas dumped him unceremoniously into one of the mismatched kitchen chairs before accepting the water Taeyong had poured for him. It was one of Taeyong’s party rules: no one was allowed to touch the black Brita pitcher except for him, so he could dole out fresh, purified water when people started getting too drunk. He didn’t want to spend the next six hours trying to clean vomit off his kitchen floor. Not that he would be cleaning the house after this, oh no. Dongyoung, Taeil, and Johnny were responsible for party clean-ups, another rule. They’d all seen Taeyong practically have a melt-down the first time they’d thrown a party and he’d realized every single surface was sticky with an unidentifiable substance.

Taeyong watched the two younger boys dutifully drink their water and took a sip of his own drink. He grimaced at the taste; Johnny had a habit of putting the blue Hawaiian Punch in literally every mixed drink and it wasn’t mixing well with the peach vodka that he knew Taeil had bought for the party. But it was alcohol, he supposed, and it was distracting him from the violent slurping happening somewhere behind him. If he could hear it over Johnny’s “HYPE PARTY MIX FOR GETTING LIT” playlist, someone was going to end up looking like a blowfish by the time they were done.

“Can we go now, Yongie? I swear I’m feeling fine,” Mark pleaded. Taeyong sighed and stepped out of the way so Mark could stumble past him, Lucas hot on his heels. He regretted the day he’d ever adopted them. Taeil was convinced that Taeyong needed an actual baby to raise so he’d stop mothering literally every other living creature that came into contact with him.

He was proud of himself when he didn’t follow them and instead wandered back out into the living room to talk to Jaehyun.

“Are you going to need to come over again tomorrow?” Jaehyun asked, slinging one arm around Taeyong’s shoulders.

“Yeah, probably. Knowing them it’ll take them all day to clean the house and I’ll die of starvation.” Taeyong faked a pout, making Jaehyun laugh.

“I mean, I don’t know how clean our place is gonna be. Yuta’s a hurricane when he wants to be.” Jaehyun’s smile turned devious, his teeth reflecting blue in the strobe lights. “What do you think of Ten, huh?”

“Who?” Taeyong followed Jaehyun’s point to the new guy, who was dancing with Yuta now. “His name is Ten?”

“It’s his nickname, he’s Thai.” Jaehyun stepped a little closer. “Yuta says he has his belly button pierced.” Taeyong shuddered, a little whine squeaking out of his throat.

“I hate all of you.” Taeyong took a big gulp of his drink and grimaced when it stung. “Is that why Yuta brought him?”

“Nah, they’re friends, he wanted to show Ten around. The fact that he’s your walking wet dream is just an added bonus.”

Taeyong slugged his friend in the shoulder. “I _hate_ all of you.” Then he hurried away to stop Mark from trying to stand on Lucas’s shoulders. Taeil had to unglue himself from whoever he was making out with to come help.

Everyone knew that loud music after midnight drew the cops in, so they started kicking people out as soon as the clock struck midnight. Rather than say goodbye to Yuta and have to be introduced to Ten, Taeyong fled for the safety of the room he shared with Taeil. He thanked God that he and Taeil had the ensuite bathroom and rinsed off quickly. He hated going to bed after drinking without taking a shower.

He was also glad that they had a minifridge in their room with some water bottles in it so he didn’t have to sneak back downstairs for a drink. He curled himself into the safety of his duvet, happy to be clean and warm and in bed, and to know that tomorrow Jaehyun would come pick him up and let him study at the apartment he shared with Yuta while his housemates cleaned up the mess.

Fuck, they would be teasing him about Ten the whole time. But it was a small price to pay to be able to finish writing that lab report in comfort and relative cleanliness.

By the time Taeil came stumbling upstairs, thankfully alone, Taeyong was already dozing off. The older boy tiptoed across the room and dropped a soft kiss on his roommate’s forehead. Taeyong smiled drowsily, tucking his blankets tighter around himself.

\--

Taeyong marched straight from his room to the front door without looking around at the state of their house and climbed into Jaehyun’s car, this monstrous SUV he’d inherited from his parents when he’d started university.

“Thanks for coming to get me, Jae,” Taeyong said, buckling himself in.

“Hey, we drink your liquor, the least we can do is let you come hang out while the disaster zone gets cleaned up.” Jaehyun was still in his pajama pants and a sweatshirt, and Taeyong was sure he’d see a pair of slippers on his feet if he looked.

“Stupidest thing, honestly.” Taeyong crossed his arms over his chest, watching stragglers from last night’s parties making their way home. Two barefoot girls with their high heels in their hands were stumbling home across the street. “Can’t handle a little bit of a mess.”

“And Yuta tries to set the apartment on fire every time he sees a spider. We all have our buttons.” Jaehyun slammed on the brakes to avoid running over a guy on a skateboard who had darted across the street. “He’s a bit upset, by the way.”

“Yuta? Why?”

“You went and hid upstairs before he could come say goodbye to you. He was heartbroken the whole way home.” Jaehyun was trying not to snicker and failing miserably. “He went through all the trouble of getting Ten to your house and he never managed to catch you.”

“Well he didn’t try hard enough.”

Jaehyun’s eyes lit up with the challenge. “Oh, you’re in for it now, Yongie.”

Yuta did manage to hold up the hurt act for about five minutes before he gave up and dragged his duvet from his couch to the one Taeyong was setting up on. The Japanese boy was a hugger; he wrapped himself around Taeyong’s back, the duvet spread over them. There was some snuffling at the nape of Taeyong’s neck, ruffling his red hair, and then Yuta’s head popped over his shoulder.

“Why didn’t you come meet Ten last night?” He asked, peering at Taeyong’s lab report the way someone might look at ancient Sumerian.

“Someone had to make sure Lucas and Mark didn’t accidentally kill themselves,” Taeyong replied. Jaehyun brought Yuta a cup of coffee, which he balanced precariously on Taeyong’s shoulder.

“They aren’t complete idiots. They won’t die.”

“Mark was trying to stand on Lucas’s shoulders.”

“Okay maybe that’s a little dumb.”

“It’s a lot of dumb. Mark’s mom has my phone number, I don’t want her calling me asking why I let her son get killed.”

“I’m pretty sure all of our moms have your phone number,” Jaehyun said thoughtfully from his armchair.

“Which is why I have to make sure none of you die.” Taeyong turned his attention back to filling out his lab report, hoping that would be the end of it. Yuta’s bony knees dug into his side when he shifted to fit better around Taeyong’s back.

“Did Jae tell you that Ten’s a dancer?” Yuta asked. Taeyong’s fingers went tight on the pencil, and Jaehyun laughed at the look on his face.

“I told you he was your walking wet dream. Why won’t you meet him?” Jaehyun joined the dog pile on the couch and Taeyong gave up on getting his homework done.

“Have you guys _met_ me? I’m so awkward! I can’t imagine that that introduction would go well.” A horrible thought passed through his mind and he twisted on the couch to face the roommates. “Did you guys tell him he’s my type?”

Yuta was also a terrible liar. “No?”

Taeyong descended on them with pillows from the couch, ignoring their squeals and squawks for mercy.

\--

The next time Taeyong heard about Ten, it was a week later in the university center. He’d come to meet Yuta and Dongyoung for lunch between classes. It was a miserably cold and wet day; Taeyong was bundled in a heavy jacket and a scarf practically wrapped up to his nose. Dongyoung and Yuta both laughed at him.

“Shut up, it’s cold,” Taeyong whined, sitting across form Dongyoung. The younger boy helpfully slid the bowl of soup he’d ordered for him across the table. “Thanks.”

“Where do you think you are, the North Pole?” Yuta asked. Taeyong clapped one of his icy hands on the back of the Japanese boy’s neck and he yelped, dropping his sandwich back onto the plate. “Fucking hell, Yong, you didn’t need to do that.”

“Then don’t tease me.” Taeyong had just lifted a spoonful of hot soup to his mouth when Yuta started waving his arm like an idiot.

“Ten, over here!” Yuta yelled, and Taeyong choked on hot soup. Through watery eyes, he watched the pretty Thai boy strolling towards them, dressed in a black turtleneck and a black leather jacket. Taeyong wished he could melt into the floor and disappear. Ten still glittered a little in the light and his smile was as bright as ever.

“Dongyoung, do you remember meeting Ten?” Yuta asked. “You were pretty drunk that night.”

“At least I wasn’t slurping someone’s face off like Taeil.” Dongyoung shrugged, reintroducing himself to Ten. A sharp elbow caught Taeyong in the ribs.

“I know you and Ten didn’t get to meet.” Taeyong was going to slap that grin off Yuta’s face. “Ten, this is Taeyong, the missing host.”

“Oh, hey!” Ten’s grin, aimed directly at Taeyong, was a little blinding. “Yuta and Jaehyun have told me a lot about you.”

“Probably all lies,” Taeyong muttered, ducking behind his bangs. It made it a little easier to shake Ten’s hand if he couldn’t see him directly.

“They said you’re a bio major, was that true at least?” Ten’s eyes were practically boring a hole in the side of his head.

“He should know, he spilled coffee on my lab book a couple weeks ago.” Taeyong glared at Yuta with mock rage; the book had already been replaced and only the unused pages had been destroyed. The conversation thankfully shifted to Yuta asking about Ten’s dance classes and some history course they were in together. Taeyong couldn’t eat, not when he was sure he was going to do something stupid like spill the soup down his front.

It was a blessing when Ten’s order number got called at the café nearby, giving Taeyong a window to quickly pick his stuff up and flee, without so much as a word about why he was leaving to Dongyoung and Yuta.

He had gone all the way across campus to the library to find some peace and quiet when he realized his mistake. He’d done exactly the awkward bullshit thing he’d been afraid of doing by running for it. He cursed under his breath, dropping into a seat at an empty table. He could be a real fucking bonehead when he tried to be.

\--

_TakoyakiPrince: if we don’t keep Yongie tied to the chair hes gonna keep running_

_MoonMoon: running from what?_

_DoYou: see this is why you shouldn’t spend all night sucking face_

_DoYou: you miss things_

_MoonMoon: RUNNING FROM WHAT_

_Jaepeach: running from the hot thai boy we’re trying to set him up with_

_LucasSkywalker: I didn’t realize I was being set up_

_Jaepeach: NOT YOU_

_MoonMoon: shit I should hope its not Lucas_

_MoonMoon: yong would die of stress_

_MarkieMark: totally missed this too, whats going on?_

_TakoyakiPrince: my friend Ten_

_TakoyakiPrince: hot thai dancer with a bellybutton ring_

_TakoyakiPrince: trying to get him together with Taeyong_

_JohnnyOppa: yong is doomed_

_JohnnyOppa: a bellybutton ring?_

_Jaepeach: did he see ten somewhere?_

_TakoyakiPrince: ran into him in the ucen_

_DoYou: yong ran out of there like his ass was on fire_

_JohnnyOppa: probably was tbh_

_MoonMoon: LOL_

_Jaepeach: so how do we tie him down and make him talk to ten?_

_MoonMoon: you cant make yong do anything he doesn’t want to_

_MoonMoon: we gotta be smooth_

_DoYou: which means you cant help taeil_

_DoYou: you are the opposite of smooth_

_MoonMoon: im going to smother you in your sleep_

_Hyucki: fucking hell guys I was in class_

_Hyucki: whats going on?_

_MarkieMark: I HAVE AN IDEA_

_LucasSkywalker: I think I have the same idea_

_MarkieMark: Donghyuck’s birthday is next week_

_MarkieMark: we were gonna ask you guys if we could have the party at your place anyway_

_JohnnyOppa: so we throw the party and ten happens to stop by?_

_TakoyakiPrince: we get Taeyong while he’s drunk and his guard is down_

_TakoyakiPrince: he and ten will hit it off immediately_

_JohnnyOppa: I will personally take the responsibility of getting Taeyong drunk off his ass_

_DoYou: try not to kill him_

_Hyucki: im glad that my birthday will give Taeyong the chance to get laid_

_Hyucki: now find me a girl you shitheads, my phone was blowing up all through lecture_

_\--_

“I’ve never met someone who likes this as much as you do,” Taeil commented, scraping his nails gently against Taeyong’s scalp. The younger boy practically purred, digging his cheek against Taeil’s thigh. “You’re like an oversized puppy.”

“That’s Johnny,” Taeyong murmured, letting his eyes flutter closed. He had been trying to watch whatever version of _Ninja Warrior_ that Johnny and Dongyoung were into, but as soon as Taeil had started playing with his hair it was all over.

“I heard that, dickhead,” Johnny said without taking his eyes off the screen. “I’m not a puppy.”

“No, probably more along the lines of a full-size golden retriever.” Taeil took a serene sip of his tea, knowing that Johnny wouldn’t fling a pillow at him if he was holding the hot water over Taeyong’s face. Johnny scowled at his housemate, but no projectiles were launched.

“Why’d you stop?” Taeyong whined, pulling Taeil’s free hand back to his hair.

“Rough day, Yongie?” Taeil had a soft spot in his heart for Taeyong. The younger boy worked himself to the bone, studying long hours for his biology classes and spending extra time at the lab. And when he’d finished with that, he was home worrying over Taeil and Johnny and Dongyoung, making sure they’d eaten and fixing them warm drinks and nursing them while they were sick. His particular phobia of germs and dirtiness didn’t seem to matter when it came to rubbing Johnny’s back while he threw up or wiping the snotty tears from Dongyoung’s face when he’d had his heart broken. It was nothing to allow him his special Brita to help mother with, and to scrub down the house after parties so he didn’t drive himself crazy trying to clean up.

“Long day in the labs.” Taeyong wrapped his arms around Taeil’s knees, pulling himself into a more comfortable position. Dongyoung draped a blanket over his friend, tucking it around his shoulders.

“You need to relax, or you’re going to get sick again,” Taeil reminded him.

“Midterms are soon. I’ll relax when they’re over,” Taeyong mumbled. Taeil could tell he was close to passing out on his lap.

“Donghyuck’s birthday is next week, you’re going to relax for that right?”

“Of course.”

“And you’ll be a good host at his party?”

“Anything for Hyuckie.” Taeyong yawned. “Is it here? Did we decide?”

“Yeah, they wanted a nice place for his party and you know that house is a warzone.”

“Mhm.” Taeyong nuzzled his face into Taeil’s thigh and fell silent.

“He’s fucking precious,” Johnny muttered, looking at his sleeping friend. “Remind me to buy him a card for Mother’s Day.” Taeil had to try very hard not to laugh so he didn’t jiggle Taeyong awake.

They woke him up for dinner, which he ate half-propped up on Johnny’s shoulder. Taeil then forced him up the stairs to take a shower and go to bed. They all suspected that the only reason he went was that he was so tired he didn’t have it in him to argue.

“Well, he’s agreed to be a good host, we can use that against him on Saturday,” Dongyoung said when they heard the shower turn on.

“We don’t need to hold anything against him, he’ll do what he said he will. He loves those kids,” Taeil reminded him.

“Let’s just get him laid.” Johnny was already typing in the groupchat labeled “Extra Secret Mission,” which in hindsight was a poor name if Taeyong ever saw one of their phones.

_JohnnyOppa: he’s agreed to the party_

_JohnnyOppa: phase one complete_

\--

Taeyong in the kitchen was a sight to be marveled at. He was shimmying in place to Johnny’s “CHILL BUT STILL LIT” playlist, a bandanna tied around his head to keep his bangs out of his face and wearing a ridiculous red apron that said “HOT STUFF” on the front of it with some screenprinted chilis of varying size. He dipped a finger into the icing he was working on and frowned. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw his three roommates watching him like slavering beasts looking at their next meal.

“Okay, I need _one_ of you to come taste this and tell me if it needs more chocolate,” Taeyong said, brandishing his spatula like a weapon. His roommates knew better than to test him when he was in the kitchen, so they broke into a flurry of rock-paper-scissors to see who would get to go in. Dongyoung won and happily accepted the spoonful of frosting from Taeyong. “Does it need anything?”

Dongyoung let out a moan that was near pornographic. “No, it’s perfect.”

“Good. Now go mix the punch or something, the boys should be here soon.” Taeyong shooed the three of them away while he frosted the cake and carefully placed the strawberries on top of dollops of whipped cream. He made a cake for each boy’s birthday after interrogating them on their favorite flavors. This chocolate covered strawberries and cream one could be his finest creation, finally dethroning the delicate green tea cake he’d made for Yuta’s birthday two years before.

Finally, he finished the cake and moved it onto the plate they’d be serving on. Their close friends were coming over first to have cake and drinks before the party got into full swing. On their sideboard, several bottles of liquor were lined up, with cups and bottles of sodas arranged on either side.

“We’re a little too fancy about this now,” Taeyong said as he set the cake down in the middle of the coffee table. “If I see anyone touch this before Donghyuck gets here, I’ll eviscerate you.”

“Yes, cake thug.” Johnny pulled his phone out and snapped a few pictures of Taeyong with the cake, probably for his Snapchat.

When Taeyong’s phone went off, he realized it was going straight to the group chat as well.

_JohnnyOppa: the cake thug at his finest_

_Yongie: I am an ARTIST thank you_

_LucasSkywalker: i just told mark to drive faster that cake looks so gooooood_

_TakoyakiPrince: Jae and I are around the corner_

_Hyucki: Yongie you’re the best_

_Yongie: glad someone appreciates me_

_Yongie: UNLIKE MY ROOMMATES_

“Oh shut up, you know we love you,” Taeil muttered, having read through the group chat.

“You love me, I don’t know about the other two.” Taeyong took the cup that Johnny passed him and sniffed it suspiciously. It wasn’t fluorescent blue, which was always a good sign. “What’s in this?”

“Vodka, lime, and ginger ale.” Johnny tapped his cup against Taeyong’s. “To Donghyuck.”

“To Donghyuck!”

The pre-party went off without a hitch; nine boys with a sweet tooth demolished the cake and they went through so many rounds of toasts that Taeyong was buzzed before the first guests even arrived. That was how he found himself squishing Donghyuck’s cheeks and cooing over him when he felt a presence at his back. The presence was vaguely Yuta sized, so he didn’t immediately panic, until he heard the unfamiliar giggle.

“Yongie is sentimental,” Yuta said to Ten with a grin. Taeyong wanted to drop through the floor, but his legs had already felt the alcohol and he couldn’t flee. “Hyuckie, where are Lucas and Mark? Jaehyun and I wanted a rematch in beer pong.”

And with that, he was alone with Ten. He was on his second drink and he took a long sip to steady his nerves. In hindsight, it had been a poor idea to use alcohol to steady himself.

“I was starting to think you didn’t like me,” Ten said. He had a softer voice than Taeyong had remembered, or maybe it was just the noise around them.

“It’s not that I don’t like you,” Taeyong said hurriedly. The last thing he wanted was for the Thai boy to think he didn’t like him. “It’s just…you’re so _pretty_.”

That got a surprised laugh out of him. “I’m so pretty?”

“My brain goes to mush around you and I can’t think straight and _oh my god_ I need to stop talking.”

Ten laughed harder this time and Taeyong saw that he did in fact have a tongue ring; his knees knocked together. “You’re cute.”

“I’ll take it.”

“I’m hoping it’s not the only thing you’ll take.” As if he didn’t think much of what he’d just said, Ten wrapped his arm around Taeyong’s shoulders and led him over to where the beer pong game had drawn a crowd. With the liquor buzzing through his system and Ten’s words echoing through his head, Taeyong found it easier to relax, and to heckle the boys.

It wasn’t until the third time Johnny came to check that Taeyong had a drink that he got suspicious. “Are they trying to set us up?”

Ten gave him a wry grin before downing the shot of vodka he’d poured himself. “I think the only thing they haven’t done is try to lock us in a closet together. I guess they figure if you’re drunk you’ll relax.”

“I need to be drunker than this.”

“Well then.” Ten handed him a shot glass of dubious cleanliness. “Pick your poison.”

Taeyong wasn’t entirely sure how it had happened when he thought back on the night. He remembered taking the shot of cherry vodka and thinking it tasted like cold medicine. He remembered talking to Ten over in the corner about dancing.

He had no memory of how they’d ended up on top of the coffee table with Lucas, or where Ten’s shirt had gone, or why he was grinding on Ten to “Bodak Yellow”. He did remember Ten’s grip on his hip, keeping their bodies meshed tight together. He remembered Lucas cheering and then nearly stage-diving off the coffee table, leaving the two of them up there.

Taeyong _definitely_ did not remember invited Ten upstairs. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to find the memories hidden in the haze of alcohol. When nothing appeared, he took stock of himself physically. He didn’t feel sticky, which meant he had showered. Nothing was sore, so he hadn’t had sex with Ten. He snuck a glance at Ten, still asleep next to him. He was wearing one of Taeyong’s shirts, and there was what looked like a small hickey on his neck.

Taeyong let out a soft groan and let his head fall back on the pillow. He definitely wanted water, and some Advil. But he was sleeping on the inside of the bed and he’d have to climb over Ten to get it.

As if the Thai boy knew he was being observed, he started to stir. Taeyong glanced across the room and was relieved that Taeil’s bed was empty. Then he hurriedly settled himself in the bed so he didn’t look like he’d been staring at Ten like a creep.

“Morning,” Ten said, his voice hoarse with sleep. He sounded hot as hell.

“Morning,” Taeyong echoed faintly. “Um. Do you remember last night?”

“Some of its fuzzy. Why?”

“Uh. Did we have sex?”

Ten laughed, slinging one arm over Taeyong and cuddling him close. “No, we didn’t have sex. Both of us were too drunk for that. You asked me to stay the night and then demanded I shower before I got into your bed. So I showered, you lent me some clothes, and then we passed out.”

“Oh, thank God.”

“Would it have been so bad if we did?”

“I mean, I’d want to remember it if we did.” Taeyong flushed red up to his ears. “Did I leave that hickey?”

“I have a hickey?” He touched the side of his neck, feeling the sore spot. “Yeah, you were kissing my neck, I guess you did that.”

“So we made out, and I don’t remember.”

“I’m sure there’s pictures somewhere.” Taeyong groaned and slammed the pillow over his face. Ten just giggled and snuggled Taeyong tighter. “If I promise to make out with you sober, will it make you happier?”

Taeyong slid the pillow down an inch. “Yes.”

“Good. Breakfast?”

“As long as it’s not here.”

“Oh, that’s right. Yuta told me about that.”

“Told you about what?”

“The clean thing.”

Taeyong looked at him for a long moment, wondering if he was making fun of him. “The clean thing.”

“He told me that you hated dirty things and dirty surfaces and that you made yourself sick once trying to clean up.” Ten’s eyes were soft and he pressed a gentle kiss to Taeyong’s cheek. “It’s not weird. I get it.” Taeyong relaxed at that and let Ten haul him out of bed. The Thai boy borrowed a sweater to put on over the borrowed t-shirt, leaving last night’s shirt in Taeyong’s hamper at his insistence. Ten had driven to the party and took them to a nearby diner.

It was there that Taeyong’s attraction went from crush to full-blown adoration. Ten had a cute giggle that made his earrings jingle and he was just _fun_ to be around. Taeyong was kicking himself for wasting time being scared and running away.

“I wish I didn’t have dance practice today,” Ten said as they left the diner. “I’d much rather come hang out with you.”

“I have a biology lab I need to write up and a quiz tomorrow.” Taeyong scrunched up his face in disgust. “But I’ll see you sometime this week?” They’d already apparently traded phone numbers, sometime in that hazy area where Taeyong couldn’t remember much.

“Of course. I promised to make out with you sober, after all.” Taeyong leaned forward and kissed that mischievous grin off his face.

They held hands on the way back to Taeyong’s house, where he hoped some headway had been made on the cleanup, and Ten wouldn’t let him out of the car before he kissed him silly. Taeyong practically floated into the house.

Upon seeing his dreamy expression, Taeil and Johnny high-fived each other. “Success!” Taeil crowed. Taeyong just waved haphazardly at them and headed upstairs, away from the clutter.  

\--

_TNT: can i come see u?_

_Yongie: ofc_

_Yongie: taeil and johnny have a test tomorrow so they’re at the library_

_Yongie: house is surprisingly quiet_

_TNT: ill be there in like_

_TNT: fifteen minutes_

_Yongie: sounds good, see you soon!_

Taeyong and Taeil kept their room neat, so there wasn’t much to clean up. He felt his cheeks heat up; how did he know Ten didn’t want to just hang out? What were the chances that they’d end up in the room? He scampered back down the stairs to wait on the couch, biting his thumbnail nervously.

Ten let himself into the house, immediately darting for Taeyong. He landed heavily in his lap, knocking the wind out of the redhead. Taeyong let out an “oof!” of surprise, and then Ten was upright in his lap, giving him a kiss.

“Hi there,” Ten said when he finally came up for air. Taeyong’s eyes were still spinning in different directions from the kiss.

“Hey,” he finally muttered, petting Ten’s inky black hair. “You sure know how to make an entrance.”

“I try.” Ten stretched and his t-shirt rode up over his stomach, a glint of metal visible in his navel. Taeyong’s mouth went dry. “So. Do we pretend to watch a movie or do we just go upstairs?”

Taeyong flushed red. “We wouldn’t be _pretending_ to watch a movie.”

“I would be. I’d be watching you.”

“You’re a real charmer, aren’t you?”

“Taeyong.” This time the dancer’s voice was serious. “We can stay down here if you want. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I mean…” Taeyong let his eyes flick over Ten’s body, “upstairs sounds pretty good.”

He led him upstairs by the hand, turning on the small lamp by his bedside. It filled the room with a warm glow that was more flattering than the overhead. It wasn’t the first time Taeyong had brought someone up to his room, to his bed, but he’d never been so attracted to them before.

“Are you nervous?” Ten asked, clambering up onto the bed with him. Taeyong looked at the tanned knees poking out from the rips in his jeans rather than his face.

“Is it going to be just…this?” His voice was small in the room.

“Just this? Just sex?” Ten tipped his chin up with an insistent finger. “Do you want it to be?”

“No.”

“Neither do I.” He pressed a gentle kiss to the furrow of Taeyong’s brows. “Yuta talked my ear off about you. I want to get to know you for myself and see that beautiful heart of yours.”

“If I can still walk after this, I’ll make you dinner.”

Ten laughed and pressed Taeyong back into the bed. “Is that how you want to do this?”

Taeyong hated saying the words out loud. “Fuck me.”

“With pleasure, Yong.”

Ten had a lean, muscled body, toned from years of dancing. Taeyong marveled at how smooth his tan skin was as he traced his hands over it, pressed his lips to it. He heard the clatter of metal on his nightstand and then Ten was pushing him face first into the bed.

The metal had been the rings on his right hand, Taeyong realized as he felt two hands pull his cheeks apart. He had started to move to grab the lube when he felt the stud in Ten’s tongue slide against him, and his whole body crumpled.

“Fuck, Ten, please.” Taeyong’s thighs began to shake. His warm mouth moved away.

“Lube?” Taeyong had to crawl to get it, his legs having abandoned him. Pretty soon Ten had two fingers twisted up inside him and Taeyong was trying to muffle his embarrassing moans in case Dongyoung woke up from his nap. The addition of the third finger made it absolutely impossible, especially since Ten had rolled him onto his back and was doing something interesting with the tongue stud and the head of his dick.

“Ten,” Taeyong whined, wiggling against him. Ten popped off with an obscene noise.

“Condom?” Ten looked down at Taeyong’s flushed face, lust burning in his eyes. “I’d usually take a little more time but you’re so pretty I can’t wait.”

Johnny and Taeil came home just in time to hear Taeyong’s headboard slamming against the wall, and a loud cry of “Ten!”

They clapped enthusiastically when Taeyong and Ten, fresh from a shower, finally came downstairs. Taeyong didn’t even blush.

\--

“God, could you be any cheesier?” Yuta said, moving so Jaehyun could see what Taeyong had given Ten for his birthday.

“Are you kidding? This is an amazing present, thank you babe,” Ten said, already hiking up his shirt. With deft fingers, he undid the plain barbell he usually wore and replaced it with the fresh (and extremely sterile, Taeyong was careful) jewelry. It was black metal, with a tiny devil emoji dangling from it. Against his flat tummy, it looked even better than Taeyong had imagined.

“Sometimes you guys are so cute it’s gross,” Lucas said around a mouthful of cake. Taeyong had made his boyfriend a devil’s food cake for his birthday, and it was a true work of art.

“Sometimes I regret introducing them.” Yuta let out a long-suffering sigh. As a response, Ten gave Taeyong a long, wet, hot kiss. They were pelted with plastic forks and even a used candle from the cake until they stopped.

“I’m going to have to wear my shirt hiked up so I can show this off,” Ten said as he helped Taeyong clean up.

“Or you could just take it off. No one will mind.” Taeyong winked at his boyfriend.

“We would mind!” Johnny yelled from the living room, right before he turned on his “TENTEN’S BIRTHDAY HYPE MIX” at an earsplitting volume. Ten wrapped his arms around Taeyong, pulling him in for a tight hug. In the past month since they’d gotten together, they’d been nearly inseparable.

“Thanks for a good birthday, Yong,” Ten said, pressing a kiss to Taeyong’s fading orange hair.

“Your birthday isn’t even over yet, babe. We’ll see where the party goes.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my beloved Kit!


End file.
